


You and Me, Together

by Estalfaed



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Date Night, Fluff, Just Silly Fluff Really, Kaidan being pretentious about Whiskey, Kaidan overthinking things, M/M, Post-Reaper War, Romance, Space Husbands, also, whats new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 17:58:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13686852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estalfaed/pseuds/Estalfaed
Summary: Kaidan had never felt so nervous in his life. Facing down Reapers, dealing with life and death situations every day, even chronic migraines, no problem, all in a days work. A date with Shepard? Less so. That weight in his jacket pocket just keeps getting heavier and heavier.





	You and Me, Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BytheSea (ye_old_cactus)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ye_old_cactus/gifts).



> Written for Maddesea's birthday! Go check out their blog on [Tumblr!](http://maddesea.tumblr.com/)

You And Me, Together

\------------------------------

Kaidan stared at his reflection in the mirror, straightened his bow tie for the third time and ran his hands along the crisp white collar of his shirt, flattening imaginary wrinkles. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, face visibly relaxing. Turning to the side, the biotic allowed himself a long glance at the clean lines of the suit jacket and the way the black pants hugged his waist and ass.

He nodded and muttered, “As ready as I’ll ever be.” Flicking off the bathroom light Kaidan wandered over to his dresser, an old wooden thing, worn with age and flecked with nicks and gouges. He reached for the cologne at the top and gave a little spritz before collecting his keys and locking the house behind him.

The night air was a little brisk and clouds rumbled overhead but the forecast said no rain would ruin the evening. Popping open the sky-car door with a press of a button, he settled himself and his suit jacket only to curse a moment later.

Backtracking to the kitchen only took moments, but the biotic grumbled the whole way. There, sitting forlorn and forgotten on the counter, was a single red rose. Attached to the rose was a fine velvet ribbon and attached to that ribbon was… He paused, staring at the thing. So simple, yet on this day, it felt heavy with meaning and intention. Battle scarred hands plucked the rose up with little trouble and placed it gently into the inside pocket of his suit jacket. Kaidan felt his cheeks flush at the cheesy gesture that would be sure to follow.

“Pull it together, Alenko,” he whispered into the air.

Once settled, the drive itself was short, the auto pilot allowing the man to get lost in his thoughts, fidget with his bow tie, and second guess everything he had planned.

“You can do this, Alenko. Just approach it like any other mission.”

Except it wasn’t like any other mission. This felt like so much more. Taking on the Reapers, jumping head first into a firefight, that was different. Sure it was life and death in each moment, each close call, and even though this was completely different, it still felt just as dangerous, just as imperative he succeed. So in a way, it _was_ life and death.

The sky-car touched down with a sort of grim finality, Kaidan getting out and handing the keys over to a young man waiting by the entrance to the restaurant. The lad had a smile that actually seemed genuine and shook his hand, a blushing, “Pleasure to meet you Admiral” mumbled to his shoes before speeding off to park the card. Kaidan allowed himself a moment for composure, fingers reaching up to adjust the bow tie once more, movement halted halfway. The biotic let out a nervous chuckle.

“You have the tactical advantage. Your target doesn’t have any clue what’s happening.” Nodding to himself, he stepped through the large glass doors.

Music played softly overhead and the muted buzz of conversation, quiet in the background flooded his senses. Huge gaudy chandeliers dangled from the ceiling casting the whole place in an ethereal glow, and Kaidan let out a soft whistle. The place as posh. Way over the top and one of Vancouver’s most gossiped about, most recommended, and most desired place to spend an evening. Reservations were backed up months and months, Kaidan abusing his Spectre connections only a little to secure a table for tonight.

It also helped that he had worked with the great Commander Shepard to save the galaxy as well. Kaidan may have named dropped him for added impact.

A beautiful woman, clad in a black knee length gown, greeted him with a smile, clasping both of his hands in hers. Her dark hair was pulled up into an elaborate tower of curls and diamond earrings with a matching necklace danced with light with every movement. “Thank you so much for joining us this evening Admiral Alenko. We at the Bocciolo di Rosa are honored by your and Admiral Shepard’s presence tonight.”

Kaidan felt the rose weigh heavily in his pocket while he smiled and returned his greeting. “I’m sure I speak for the both of us that he honor is ours.”

She beamed again and shook his hands one more time before dropping them with blush. “My name is Stella Branswa, and I will be taking care of you tonight. Allow me to show you to your table.”

He nodded his accent with a murmured, “Thank you.”

The establishment was as gaudily decorated on the interior as it was near the entrance. Tall floor to ceiling windows dominated the space, heavy velvet curtains framing them, falling in complicated knots and swirls. Everything was set to impress, to establish wealth and power. Five years after the Reaper war and Earth’s economy was back in full swing. It didn’t hurt that the citadel was being rebuilt in the Sol System, floating in orbit above the planet’s surface. Indeed, Earth had become a hub for galactic trade. Business was booming.

Deep mahogany wood, polished to shine, covered the floor, contrasting with the pale columned walls, which he had to admit, was actually quite lovely. Tables dotted the space, draped in covers as elaborate as the window trimmings.

Nestled in the back was the table he had reserved, more mahogany, this time as privacy screens, flanked the table with a low hanging chandelier to complete the effect. All in all, it was definitely swanky, and it was definitely over the top. For a sinking moment he felt regret, this was definitely not him, definitely not Shepard. Even dressed up as he was, he felt distinctly out of place. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he smiled and took a seat.

“I shall lead Admiral Shepard over the moment he gets here. In the meantime, might I interest you in something to drink? We have an excellent Glenfiddich that I think you’ll find just divine.”

Kaidan hid his shock behind a polite cough, only mildly alarmed she knew of his preference for whiskey, more so that she offered him Glenfiddich. “Ah, thank you Stella, but t-that won’t be necessary. I’ll just take some water for the moment.”

Stella smiled and nodded her head. “Of course. I’ll have someone bring you out some water then.”

She disappeared with a smooth swish of her hips and the gentle click of her heels trailed behind her. Kaidan let out a breath he was holding. A Glenfiddich, really? He’d never be able to live with himself for spending such an absurd amount of credits on a glass of that. There was no doubt he liked his whiskey, but a good old Canadian lager suited him just as well. The biotic snorted and rolled his eyes.

It was only a few moments later when he heard the hush fall over the murmuring background conversation and the click of heels alerted him to Stella returning. The butterflies in his stomach were back and flogging his insides, his heart beat frantically in his chest and a flush crept up his neck and heated his face.

He stood hastily to his feet and tried to keep his jaw from dropping as Shepard strode through the restaurant, tall and lean and killing it in a snug navy blue suit. His walk was full on Commander Mode, back ramrod straight, shoulders rigid and yet his blue eyes were twinkling, a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth, and his stride slowing as he took Kaidan in.

“Your table and your date, Admiral.” Stella’s voice was subtle with held in laughter, smile wide as the two love struck idiots stared momentarily. Her words were enough to break the spell and the two flushed again.

Shepard grabbed the biotic into his arms for a tight hug, and Kaidan took a moment to breathe the man in, felt his nerves settling. This was John, this was his lover, his best friend, and there was nothing to fear.

“Hey you,” Shepard murmured against his hear.

“Hey yourself.”

“Looking hella fine there Ma…Admiral.”

Kaidan sniggered at the fumble and pulled from the embrace. “You clean up pretty good yourself Shepard.” He gave the man a longer and far more obvious once over, eyes raking up and down his lover’s strong form. “Yeah, looking real good.”

Stella had wandered off a discreet distance and when the waiter came with two crystal glasses and a decanter of some amber liquid Kaidan sat with a question on the tip of his tongue. Their host took the opportunity and poured two fingers of whiskey in each glass. “Gentlemen, on behalf of the ownership of Bocciolo di Rosa, a glass of 100 year old Glenfiddich…on the house.” She finished pouring with a flourish and Kaidan had to stifle a scandalized gasp and instead stammered his thanks.

“Excellent. Thank you, Stella. This is a generous gift. Please send our thanks.” Ever the gentleman.

“Absolutely, Admiral Shepard. It is our honor.” She bowed herself out and left the two of them alone with their whiskey. Kaidan took a moment to admire the color and took a hesitant sniff, letting out a soft moan as his mouth watered in anticipation.

“Careful there K, you might just cream your pants and that would be a total shame. I have plans for later tonight.” His voice was low and sultry, like a gentle caress and Kaidan let out a rough chuckle to hide the way his body shuddered.

He brought the glass to his lips and took a small sip, letting the flavors wash over his tongue and rest at the back of his mouth. It burned on the way down and settled like a warm fire in his belly, but it was damn good.

“Wow. Now that is a nice whiskey.”

John looked at his glass skeptically, giving it a swish before downing the contents in one gulp. He winced and Kaidan let out a scandalized gasp. “Tasted like tire rubber, Kaidan.”

“John I cannot believe you just did that.” Kaidan actually could, Shepard never being much of one for whiskey, preferring vodka, the savage.

The younger man shrugged and gave him a winning smile. “I don’t see what was so great about it.”

Kaidan held his breath a moment and let it go slowly. “A single bottle of that whiskey is over 30 thousand credits, Shepard.”

“A total waste.”

“Yes, the way you tossed yours back _is_ a waste.” Kaidan cradled his glass defensively and scowled, no real heat behind it. “I’m going to savor this once-in-a-lifetime-opportunity.”

“Mhmm, take your time.” Shepard was smirking, fond and exasperated as the biotic took another sip.

Their waiter returned, carrying a silver tray laden with two bowls of soup and a basket of crusty bread that was placed before them with a small flourish.

The Bocciolo di Rosa boasted of a five course meal prepared by some famous Asari chef from Thessia, who had been all the rage before the war and was even more popular after. The soup was good, damn good, a light and creamy base with bits of fish and other vegetables and Kaidan had to stop himself from licking the bowl clean. Of course that didn’t stop Shepard. The man used the last of the bread to mop up the broth and what he couldn’t clean off with the bread he used his finger to get at.

He noticed Kaidan staring and all of a sudden licking his finger clean was a slow and arduous process. The older man following Shepard’s tongue as it ran up and down the digit with exaggerated care. Their eyes met and it was like fire shooting down Kaidan’s spine to settle in his groin.

Smirking, the biotic ran his own finger through the soup residue and used his tongue to lick it clean, Shepard’s eyes trailing the movement with lazar focus. They were startled out of their moment when their waiter cleared his throat.

Kaidan shot the man a sheepish smile and Shepard let out a soft snort.

“The main course, sirs.” The waiter looked like he was holding in his own laughter.

The rest of dinner seemed to pass with both of them behaving. Mostly.

Five years since the Reaper war ended. Five years to rebuild and recover. Five years for them to find out what being together was like without impending doom looming over their shoulders. Turned out being with Shepard outside of wartime was a lot like discovering a whole new man, a whole new side that Kaidan had never experienced before.

Sure it was sometimes hard, especially when Shepard had been recovering from the crucible, but they had worked through it all together, and now they could be here, sharing a meal at some over the top restaurant, trying to behave and chatting amicably about anything.

Once again, Kaidan felt the weight of the rose resting in his jacket pocket, thought about that ribbon and what was attached to it. Shepard was polishing off the rest of their desert and Kaidan watched him with a fond smile. The waiter came by with the bill and Kaidan paid it using his omni-tool, leaving a generous tip for having to deal with their silliness. Their server stammered his thanks when he saw the amount and gave a little salute. “It was an honor, Admirals.”

Shepard watched the man depart with a detached smile before turning to Kaidan. “Do you ever think they’ll stop doing that?”

“Hmm, doing what, John?”

Kaidan shuffled his chair over so he was sitting closer to Shepard, finally able to clasp their hands together. He marveled at the way they could be so smooth and yet so scarred and battle worn while John worked up to his answer.

“They keep treating me like I’m some legend, or this figure that’s larger than life. I wouldn’t mind if they would stop.” He lifted their joined hands and pressed a kiss to Kaidan’s palm before continuing. “I wouldn’t mind if no one recognized me at all.”

Kaidan gazed up at the chandelier above them, the crystal glittering in a thousand different ways, then beyond that to even more chandeliers, more ornate and elaborate than the last. Suddenly the soft music playing and the rich draperies and the glimmering lighting felt heavy and oppressive, the weight in his pocket tugging at him. This place wasn’t them, not at all.

He looked over to where Shepard was losing himself in a frown, before giving the man a gentle shake where their hands were still joined.

“Hey John, wanna get out of here?” He fixed the other man with a grin, and Shepard mirrored it, blue eyes lighting up.

“Absolutely.”

With a laugh, Kaidan yanked his lover to his feet and tugged him along, waving off Stella, the both of them made a run for it.

They burst through the door and the chilly night air greeted them, swallowing their laughter and echoing it back at them. The clouds had cleared but the stars were hidden away by the city lights. Using his omni-tool, Kaidan found his sky-car and pressed Shepard against it, mouth finding his as he pressed close for a deep kiss. Shepard let out a soft moan and Kaidan pressed in even closer, chest to chest. Finally, he pulled back with a grin and let out a happy sigh.

“Been wanting to do that all night.”

Shepard chuckled, low and breathless, “You have no idea how much I wanted the same.”

“C’mon. I got an idea. You took a cab right?”

John nodded and pulled open the passenger side door and slid in smoothly. Kaidan hopped in and started the car, the engine humming to life as he entered the coordinates into the nav-unit. Once set on auto pilot they zoomed off.

“I had a plan B in case this place didn’t pan out. I liked the food and all, but it didn’t feel like…well it didn’t feel like us, you know?”

Shepard was silent a moment, head resting back against the seat. His eyes were closed and as the lights zoomed by they illuminated him in an almost ethereal way.

Kaidan thought he might never have looked more beautiful.

His lover finally opened his eyes and smiled softly. “Yeah, I know exactly what you mean.”

They passed the rest of the drive in silence, no need to fill the quiet with empty noise and meaningless chatter. They clasped their hands together and Kaidan was comforted by the strength in their grip and the steady beat of Shepard’s heart, felt when their wrists pressed together.

The city faded behind them as the minutes passed by, the stars finally showing up in the night sky. Half an hour later they reached their destination; a beautiful clearing with a small hill that broke up the flat expanse.

Kaidan parked the car and got out, stretching a little as he did so. Popping the trunk, he pulled out a thick blanket and a six pack of beer and motioned for Shepard to follow him up the hill. Soon enough the blanket was spread out over the ground and Kaidan was cracking open two of the beers, handing over one to Shepard.

“That’s some view.”

John laughed and settled down on the blanket, arms outstretched and legs spread so Kaidan could nuzzle up nice and close. He leaned into John’s embrace as the other man whispered, “Big place.”

“Oh shut up.”

Shepard placed a kiss on the back of his neck and wrapped strong arms around Kaidan. “This was a good plan B, Kaidan.”

“Mhmm.”

“What else does plan B entail?” John’s voice was flirty and playful and he nipped the back of Kaidan’s ear before running his tongue along the bites. The biotic shuddered in his grasp.

“S-Shepard.”

“Yeah, K?” He continued to nuzzle and nip, mouth trailing lower till he was kissing around the crisp collar of his shirt.

Kaidan pulled away and turned to face Shepard, heart pounding and stomach swimming. With shaking hands he reached into his coat pocket for the rose resting there. When he pulled it out he started laughing, Shepard’s confused look only setting him off more so.

The beautiful rose was crumpled and squashed, petals falling limping to the ground. Kaidan shook his head and tried to still his laughter.

“You got me a rose, K? You’re such a romantic.” He reached out for the rose but Kaidan batted his hand away playfully.

“I want to ask you something first, ok?”

“Sure, anything.”

Shepard seemed to notice the ribbon attached to the rose for the first time, eyes trailing lower until he saw what was attached to it. His eyes grew wide and he swallowed heavily before looking up at Kaidan’s face, hesitant smile in place.

“You and me, together. It’s good, right Shepard?”

The younger man nodded, breath hitching as he reached out to cup the biotics face. “It’s damn good. The best.”

Kaidan nodded. “What do you say we keep staying together? All our lives.”

“I-I’d like that. A lot.”

Kaidan nodded again before reaching down to grab the titanium band dangling from the rose. He freed it from the ribbon and held it out to Shepard with shaking hands. “Hey John, will you marry me?”

“Yeah Kaidan, I’ll marry you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a little prompt but it totally ran away with me. Oops! I hope you like it!!!!


End file.
